a few headcanons
by deanbaker
Summary: A few headcanons written by me a while ago for a page I admin on Facebook


Draco found Anna exactly where he thought he would – in the library. He mentally swore his girlfriend of a year was both distantly related to that mudblood Hermione and flirted with the books she read. And read. And read.

He came up to the table where she sat, those beautiful eyes flicking up to him as he stared at her, knowing about his presence before he did anything to greet her. Resigned to the fact that book is not going to win against Draco; she sighed and closed the textbook.

She stood up and they kissed each other. She knew it was a good one because she saw his eyes sparkle with pleasure. Pleased with Anna, Draco took her hand, smiled and led her to the Room of Requirement...

A few nights when Hermione was pregnant, she and Ron would produce their patronuses and let them play in the yard. Ron's Jack Russell terrier and Hermione's otter seemed to almost argue like they did at Hogwarts. And like their casters, the partonuses loved each other to the core.

'Lily!'

Severus called as he raced down to the tree where he could see Lily sitting.

'Lily! I got my Hogwarts letter today!'

He skidded to a stop under the shade of the tree, panting with the effort of running and excitement. He saw a piece of paper with the Hogwarts seal on it beside Lily on the ground.

'You got one too! We can go together!'

Severus practically sang while dancing with joy. He noticed that Lily was crying after he stopped his performance.

'What's wrong Lil'?' he asked, wondering if he had done something really stupid.

She sniffed.

'Petunia slapped me, and called me a weirdo.'

She wiped a tear off her face as Severus sat down next to her and put out a reassuring arm around her.

'I know I should be used to it, but it still hurts when she says things like that.'

Snape brushed her gleaming red hair out of her eyes.

'Tuna is just jealous.' Lily giggled.

'She wants to be a witch like you too!'  
Lily looked at him

'How do you know?' she asked.

''cos if she weren't jealous, she would be happy for you.' He replied, matter-of-factly

He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

'Petunia will grow out of it eventually. Just do your absolute best at Hogwarts, and she will come around.'

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Snape always remembered that moment, right up to his death.

Harry and Draco had a secret love affair at school during their final year. The day before graduation, just after making mad, passionate love to each other, Harry told Draco that he was not ready to tell anyone about their relationship, but he still wanted to continue seeing him. Harry then told him that he had made plans that would take him out of London for the next five years.

Draco did not want to go that long without seeing his lover, and suggested that maybe they go their separate ways. However, they also agreed that either one could marry someone else, if they chose to.

True to their word, five years had passed, and they met under a tree on the outskirts or a forest. They flew into each other's arms upon the sight of one another. They made love until they were raw (within the forest – they didn't want to be seen!). Then they talked for another few hours. Harry said that he was ready to tell everyone who would listen about them, but just as he was about to ask Draco to come live with him, Harry noticed a ring on Draco's hand.

Draco said that he was engaged and to be married in a few weeks, and invited Harry to the wedding. Harry said that he could not attend because of his new job, but he really just could not stand the sight of his lover being touched or kissed by anyone other than himself. However, he held his tongue because he did not want to stand in the way of something that Draco really wanted. Harry was so shook up by that revelation that he did not even bother to ask if Draco's partner-to-be was male or female - not that it mattered to him at all. They hugged and kissed so tenderly that it made Harry moan and Draco whimper. Before they went their separate ways, Harry smiled and said, "Good luck!"

They met like this every five years for fifty-five years, secretly at their tree. One time Draco got there an hour early, so he could carve into the tree: _DM loves HP 4 ever_. He stood there, admiring his work, until Harry got there. As they got older, the hot sex stopped, but the hugging, kissing and touching never did.


End file.
